


A Change in Touch

by sabershadowkat



Series: I Hated You Because... [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peek at a smutty night between the two vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Touch

**A Change In Touch**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
I Hated You Because... 4

 

 

  
  
  
  


The front door to Spike's apartment slammed and Angel looked up from the book he was reading. In Sunnydale for a visit for a few days, he was waiting for his childe to return from training with Buffy. "What happened?" he asked, when Spike limped into the room, cursing up a blue streak.   
  


"The Slayer, that's what happened," Spike growled in reply, taking off his duster and throwing it over the back of a chair. He limped over to the multi-cushioned, soft, brown couch and sat down sideways on it, leaning forward to unlace his left boot.   
  


Angel crossed the room and crouched in front of Spike, brushing his childe's hands out of the way to work the laces. Spike leaned back against the arm with an annoyed sigh. "We sparred with meter-long chains and that dozy mare kept catching me in the same soddin' spot."   
  


The dark-haired vampire hid his smile and gently pulled off Spike's boot. The younger man hissed, then grumbled obscenities under his non-existent breath, as Angel removed Spike's sock and pushed up his trouser leg. Light fingers touched the skin around Spike's ankle and lower calf, and the cursing grew more inventive.   
  


"I think you'll live," Angel said dryly, grabbing the throw pillow on the corner of the couch and setting it under Spike's foot.   
  


"Sod off," Spike growled at him.   
  


"Aw, is my little Spike feeling all bad?" Angel mocked.   
  


"Don't you understand the meaning of the words 'sod off'?" Spike asked with a glare.   
  


Angel chuckled as he straightened, then headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned and handed Spike a warmed mug of blood. "Other than getting hurt, how was training?"   
  


"Give the little chit a length of chain, and she'll hog tie some bloke before he knows what hit him." Spike took a sip of the blood, then leaned his head back against the arm rest. "Cor, she's good."   
  


"She's the best," Angel agreed. "But I'm glad she's got you backing her up."   
  


Spike looked up at his sire with a leer. "I'm quite happy with watching her tail, mate."   
  


Angel shook his head, then cuffed his childe lightly on the shoulder. "Scoot forward," he instructed.   
  


The blond arched his brow in question, but did as asked. Angel moved to the side of the couch, swung his leg over the arm, then slid down behind Spike so his left leg ran along the back of the couch and his childe's left leg. His other foot was flat on the floor, his leg bent at a normal, right angle, causing the younger man to be seated between Angel's thighs.   
  


Angel raised his hands and set them on Spike's shoulders, pulling the blond back against his chest. Spike held the mug in his hand carefully as he scooted down a little, until his head rested against the crook of Angel's shoulder. Even though it was slightly awkward, Angel used his thumbs to massage the muscles in Spike's shoulders and along his neck.   
  


"Mm, feels good," Spike mumbled quietly, relaxing. He held the mug between both his hands, letting it rest on his stomach. "Where were you when I needed this last week?"   
  


"What happened last week?"   
  


"Furniture moving."   
  


Angel laughed softly. "Well, I would have much preferred be here than tracking a pyromancer."   
  


"A pyromancer!" Spike exclaimed, tilting his head to look up at Angel. All of his muscles tensed up, sending a twinge of pain through his ankle. "Fuck, Angelus, you could have gotten dusted!"   
  


"But I didn't," Angel said calmly. One side of his mouth tilted up. "Got a little charred around the edges and I was forced to get half-an-inch of my hair cut off, but other than that..."   
  


"Bloody hell, why didn't you-"   
  


"Spike," Angel interrupted. "I'm fine. Cordelia's fine. Doyle and Anya are fine. The pyromancer has been extinguished..."   
  


Spike groaned at the bad pun and lowered his chin again. After a moment of silence, he said, "I'm glad you weren't..." He didn't finish the sentence, instead he raised the mug to his lips and took a long drink.   
  


Angel continued to rub Spike's shoulders and the semi-uncomfortable silence grew until the younger vampire finally broke it. "I bet you cried when you had to get your hair cut."   
  


The dark-haired vampire chuckled, the sound helping change the mood. "I may have shed a tear or two," he said.   
  


Spike reached to his right and managed to put the mug on the coffee table without moving too much. Then he folded his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes, relaxing again. He had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt a change in touch, from his sire rubbing the blond's muscles to lightly stroking the skin of Spike's neck.   
  


A small shiver traveled down Spike's spine. His sire's hands slowly moved from the younger man's neck, down his arms, over his forearms and to his own folded hands. Angel's fingers curled under the blond's palms, and he began to rub small circles with his thumbs on the backs of his childe's hands.   
  


"Sit up a little for me," Angel murmured, his voice low and seductive. He moved his hands to the sides to allow Spike to use his own as he did as requested. But before he could settle back against his sire, Angel pulled Spike's tee-shirt up over his head, then dropped it to the floor beside the couch.   
  


Spike unconsciously licked his lips as he leaned back against the older man's clothed chest, putting his hands on his own thighs. Angel once again brought his hands to Spike's shoulders, gently brushing the bare skin with his fingers. He ran his thumbs along the blond's collarbones until they met at the hollow of Spike's throat. Side by side, Angel's thumbs slowly traveled down his childe's breastbone, stopping over the area of his unbeating heart. In a spot of whimsy, Angel pulled his thumbs up and apart, then slid them around and down until they met again, lightly drawing the symbol of a heart.   
  


Angel then continued downward, separating to trace along the bottom of Spike's ribs to the blond's sides. He turned his hands slightly before dragging his fingers across the younger man's stomach, pulling his palms upwards until they met in the middle. The muscles under his fingertips quivered at his actions.   
  


Spike swallowed heavily, looking down at Angel's hands on his stomach as they slowly flattened against his skin, then moved down towards the waistband of his jeans. Jeans that were not hiding the telltale bulge of his arousal from his sire's touch. The muscles in his abdomen clenched when Angel's fingertips barely slid under the denim, but instead of continuing down, the older man slowly ran his hands back up his torso.   
  


Spike hissed when blunt fingernails lightly scratched over his flat nipples, causing them to peak. Thumbs and forefingers captured the small buds, rolling and tugging them. Tendrils of pleasure shot right from them to his groin, making his erection swell and press up against his zipper uncomfortably.   
  


He felt the light brush of Angel's mouth against the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and he could not control the shiver that ran through him. His head dropped slightly to the side and he was rewarded with a low growl of approval that he felt through his back pressed against his sire's chest, rather than heard. The soft wetness of Angel's tongue over his jugular made his desire increase tenfold, and when the dark-haired vampire gently sucked on the area, he groaned deep in his throat.   
  


Angel continued to lick and nip and suck on Spike's neck as he ran his hands back down his childe's body to the fastenings on the blond's jeans. His deft fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, then pulled apart the material, causing the younger man's erection to spring free. His own erection became harder at the sight of the pale shaft jutting from the dark hair surrounding it.   
  


Instead of touching the velvet covered steel, the older vampire ran his fingers into the nest of coarse curls, combing them in a carnal fashion. He continued teasing Spike, lightly scratching the skin of the younger man's abdomen above the dark hair every-so-often, until Spike wiggled against him from both impatience and arousal.   
  


"Push your jeans down," Angel whispered, removing his hands.   
  


Spike inhaled a purposeful, shaky breath, and released the death-hold he had on his thighs to do as bidden. He felt Angel shift behind him as he lifted his hips and pushed down his jeans as far as he could. He then adjusted himself into a higher sitting position, molding his bare backside against the juncture of his sire's thighs. He could feel Angel's arousal throbbing through the material of the older man's pants.   
  


While Spike had been occupied, Angel reached down behind the cushion, easily finding the tube of lubricant he remembered shoving there last time they'd had sex on the couch. Raising his arms above Spike's head, he quickly squirted a small amount of the slick substance onto his hand, then set the tube down on the back of the couch. When Spike had settled back against him, he slid his arms under the younger man's arms to have better reach.   
  


"Oh fuck," Spike groaned when Angel's hand closed around the younger man's shaft. Spike unconsciously thrust his hips upwards into the lubricated grip.   
  


Angel pressed his other hand firmly on Spike's abdomen, stilling his childe's repeated thrusting. He licked Spike's earlobe, then sucked on it a moment before scraping his blunt teeth down the side of the blond's neck. Slowly at first, he began to stroke the hard length in his hand, pulling upward until the tip was almost out of his hand before pushing back down. His long fingers easily encircled the thickness of his lover's cock.   
  


A bead of whitish liquid continuously formed at the top of Spike's shaft, wiped away with each swipe of Angel's hand. Angel varied the pressure and speed of his movements until Spike moaned his name. Then he set a smooth repetition, his hand gliding up and down his childe's pale length, his eyes never straying from the erotic sight.   
  


Spike felt the pressure build and his body tighten, signaling his orgasm. "Angelus," he warned in a thick voice, his hips starting to thrust forward despite the hand on his abdomen.   
  


"Come for me, my perfect childe," Angel purred in Spike's ear. "Come for me, my beautiful Will."   
  


At his sire's words, Spike snarled and bucked up into Angel's hand, shooting his long-dead seed onto his stomach and the older vampire's hand. His climax lasted for several long seconds, his eyes rolling up under his lids as he came. Angel continued to pump him until Spike grabbed the dark-haired man's wrist and halted him.   
  


Spike slumped back against Angel, releasing the vampire's wrist. Angel softly kissed his childe's shoulder, then slid out from behind him and stood. He met the younger man's half-lidded gaze as he discarded his clothing, uncaring of his slick hands. When he was completely nude, he finished removing Spike's clothes, adding to the piles on the floor.   
  


Angel gently pushed Spike's right leg off the couch and knelt on one knee between his childe's thighs, the cushion depressing under his weight. Still keeping Spike's eyes, he ran his palms in the semen coating the younger man's stomach. Then the dark-haired vampire grasped his own weeping shaft with his hands and spread the fluid over the steel length.   
  


Not wanting to hurt his lover, Angel next picked up the tube on the back of the couch and squeezed a small amount of lubricant on two of his fingers. The tube was replaced as Spike put his right foot on Angel's thigh. Angel stepped forward slightly, causing Spike's hips to roll more, exposing the tight, pinkish ring once hidden between the two perfect, pale globes of Spike's buttocks.   
  


Angel spread some of the lubricant around the puckered opening, then slid his two fingers gently inside. Watching Spike's unconscious reactions, the older man prepared the blond to accept him. When he was sure Spike was ready, he bent and wrapped his arm under the younger vampire's knee, then positioned his aching shaft and pressed forward.   
  


Spike groaned loudly at the feel of his sire's cock sliding into his tender hole, stretching him, filling him. Angel covered him, finding his mouth in order to drag him into a passionate kiss. His left leg was still stretched along the back of the couch, his foot on the throw pillow, and his sire's left foot was still on the floor. Their position was somewhat awkward, but no less pleasurable.   
  


The coupling was unhurried as Angel thrust with long, slow strokes. His tongue entwined with Spike's, weaving together in a sensual dance. His right hand was pressed hard against the arm of the couch beside Spike's head, stopping him from putting his full weight on the younger man. Spike's hands traced the muscles in Angel's arms and shoulders as they kissed.   
  


Angel tore his mouth away from Spike with a sharp hiss, and he thrust quickly several times before burying himself fully in Spike's body. White-heat burned along the dark-haired vampire's shaft as he climaxed. He shuddered as he came, flooding his childe's tender hole with his cool semen.   
  


After a few moments, Angel pulled out of Spike, releasing the blond's leg as he went to straighten. However, Spike quickly slid his arms around his sire's back, pulling Angel back down upon him.   
  


"I'm too heavy, Spike," Angel said quietly, trying to shift his weight.   
  


"I don't care," Spike said in reply, holding Angel in a tight embrace. He shut his eyes and inhaled purposely, breathing in the scent of sex and pure maleness. He turned his head and nuzzled his sire's neck before pressing a kiss on the salty skin and murmuring barely loud enough to hear, "I love you, Angelus."   
  


Angel raised his head, looked down into Spike's blue eyes and smiled tenderly, happiness and love reflected in his own dark gaze. He softly brushed his lips against his childe's, then pulled himself away and stood. He held out his hand to assist Spike to his own feet and without a word, Angel led the no-longer-limping, younger man to the bedroom.   
  


A short while later, the two lovers were fast asleep, curled up against one another on the bed.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
